Change
by sparklespepper
Summary: Things are changing for the better in the Mushroom Kingdom. But for the hero in green, it's changing for the worse. When he's force to side with the enemy in exchange for peace between the two kingdoms, can he learn to change himself to live a better life? Or will he forever live in the life of misery?
1. Prologue

...

**Author's Note:**

This is foreshadowing chapter.

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<br>Prologue **

* * *

><p>...<p>

At a newly build large palace, guests of high and royal status from all over the world were setting foot upon its property ground. All of these guests were invited by the owners of this wonderful palace to spend a week with them, in celebration to the palace's completion. All of the servants there were hard at work, greeting all of the visitors coming in and treating to the ones that were already here.

Within the palace ballroom, a welcoming party was being held for all the guests. Soft music filled the room as food and drinks were served all around. The guests walked around and talk upon themselves. Some were chatting with friends, others were making new ones.

Upon the large crowd of guests was the royal family of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, once the hero of the peaceful kingdom, was now its king. Next to him was Princess Peach, his lovely wife and now crowned Queen. Standing beside her was their children; Prince Marcus, the heir to the throne, and his little sister, Princess Penda.

Mario smiled at the sight of his perfect family. He has fought for years to get this far and now his efforts have been awarded. He was king of a kingdom that loved him greatly and was married to the most beautiful woman who bared him two wonderful children. But as great as his life was, he was still missing something important.

Or to be more precise, someone important...

He sighed and turned his gaze elsewhere. It's been over four years since he last saw him. The day he had to go was probably the worst day of his entire life. And thanks to that blasted Koopa, he might never get the chance to see him again nor will his children get to meet him.

"Well, well, if it isn't that troublesome plumber." Said a deep voice he was all too familiar with

_'Speak of the devil and he will appear.' _Mario turned around and narrowed his eyes. The King of Koopas and Mario's long time arch-enemy stood in front of him with a smirk on his face. Marcus and Penda stood close to their mother as Peach held on to them protectively. Mario stood in front of his family, intending to face the koopa monster himself like he use to do years ago.

"Bowser," Mario said with his voice full of spite. "What are you doing here?"

The Koopa King puff and cross his arms. "I'm here because I was invited, genius; just like everyone else here."

Mario glared at him but say nothing. Bowser glared at him back but didn't pay much attention to him. His focus was on his wife now, on Peach. It's been some time now since he last seen her. But even so, she pretty much looked the same as she did four years ago.

"Princess..." He said. His tone was softer than before.

Despite his gentleness, Peach grew tense under his gaze. However, she still made an attempt to meet him in eye contact. "Bowser..."

"You're still as beautiful as I last saw you." He commented.

The remark was unsuspected but not surprising. "Thank you,"

Bowser nodded slowly and turned his attention on the two children she was trying to protect from him. He raised an eyebrow. "So...I take it those are your kids?"

Peach tighten her hold on them and address his question. "Yes, they are."

Bowser nods again. "That's good; I can't say much for the boy, but the girl looks much like you."

"Don't get any ideas," Mario growled. He wasn't going to let this monster anywhere near his family.

Bowser narrowed his eyes, feeling insulted by his remark. "You really think I'm so wicked that I'll go after a little girl?"

"Why not? You've done all sorts of horrible things in the past. What will make this any different?"

Bowser growled, anger filling his veins. How dare this lousy plumber insult him like that? Mario stood his ground, showing he wasn't scared of the koopa. Peach embrace to the children as they began whimpered in fear, afraid of what might happen next.

Tense between the two long time rivals was growing and was drawing the attention of the other guests around them. It seems that a fight might happen any minute now. But before either one of them can make the first move, a new voice steps in to break them up.

"Alright, you two; settle down," The new comer said. "We're guests here, remember? The last thing you want to do is pick a fight in somebody else's home."

Mario paused when he heard that accented voice. It was slightly different, slightly deeper, but still familiar to his ears. Both he and Bowser parted away as the newcomer step in to separate them.

"And beside," The newcomer continued. "We are no longer enemies. We should move past this,"

Bowser scoffed and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Oh, yeah? Well, tell him that."

The newcomer sighed and turned his focus on Mario. The red king was in a state of shock for he could not believe his own eyes. Standing in front of him was the man he thought he'll never see again, not since the day Bowser took him away. Now after four long years, he was with him once again.

"Lu-Luigi...?"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Ending Note:**

**This is the first chapter of my new story _Change, _inspired by several other stories - **Serious Sam's** _My Precious People_, **Princess Falling Star's** _The Berserker's Bride_, and **Rhyxiaon's** _Viridian Dawn: Escaping the Shadow._**

**It is still a work in process and I don't plan on posting any new chapters until some time next year.**

**...**

**_Review Please :)_**

**_..._**


	2. The Beginning

...

**Author's Note:**

The rest of this story will be the events leading up to the first chapter.

FYI, it's going to take a **_LONG_** while.

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<br>The Beginning**

* * *

><p>...<p>

In the beginning, the Mushroom Kingdom had been a peaceful kingdom. That peace was broken when a monstrous king named Bowser invade the kingdom and kidnapped its ruler Princess Peach Toadstool. The purpose of his action is so that he could rule over her kingdom in addition to his own and then later make the fair princess his bride.

At the kingdom's greatest time of need, two unlikely plumber heroes set out on the dangerous journey and saved the princess from the Koopa King. Their names were Mario and Luigi. Together, they were known as the Mario Brothers.

The Mario brothers were twins and they had become the Mushroom Kingdom's protectors. Since their first rescue, they have saved the princess, the Kingdom, and sometimes even the world numerous times from the Koopa King and other threats of evil like him. But as great heroes the brothers maybe, only one of the two was well-known.

The oldest brother, Mario, he was the kingdom's number one hero and sworn protector. He was known for being brave, courageous, and strong. Many people idolize him and honor him for his heroism that they title him Super Mario.

The younger brother, Luigi, he was also a hero but he was not so known around the kingdom. Unlike his brother, he was known for being quite timid and a coward at the first sign of danger. This causes his popularity to lessen to the point where people could barely remember his name. But despite his flaws, he was just as great of a hero as his brother, even coming to his rescue when he was captured by the King of Boos.

For many years, the brothers fought to protected and serve the kingdom in the hopes that its peace may one day be restored. But unbeknownst to all, true peace between both sides can only be achieve by one of the two.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Like every attack made by the Koopa King Bowser, the inhabitants of Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom's capital and the doorstep to the royal castle, would simply rebuilds any damages made and return back to their peaceful ways as if nothing had happen. But lately it has been different and it wasn't one sided either.

Attacks coming from Bowser and his army had doubled recently, and it was getting pretty tiresome...at least more so than it originally been. Normally, the Koopa King would attack at least once a month. Now he was attacking twice, sometimes even three times a month. The reason for this sudden change was the marriage between Super Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool.

It's been one year since the great hero and fair ruler had tied the knot and the Mushroom Kingdom never felt so save or so powerful. Everyone was overjoyed when the two announced their engagement and were thrilled when their marriage was made official.

But not everyone was happy about it. Bowser, who was supposedly in love with the princess, grew furious and had double his attempt. Even though she was now married, he still ties to make her his wife and that was what's making this whole thing so tiresome.

With almost an entire year worth of marriage under their belt, the royal couple were hoping for some change and finally some peace. But since their reunion wasn't enough, they decided to take a different approach.

...

**_XXXX_**

...

The sun was shining and casting its rays of light over the peaceful settlement called Toad Town. North from the town laid a castle. This castle was the home of the Mushroom Kingdom rulers, King Mario and Queen Peach.

Inside the castle, the king himself was pacing around as his Queen sat on her throne. Today was the day they have been waiting for. The day they were finally going to put an end to this long-lasting battle between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Klan.

"Mario, please settle down, you're going to make a hole in the carpet."

The red King sighed and turned to his wife on the throne. "Sorry, Peach, I guess I'm just a bit anxious."

Peach smiled. "I understand. After all, it's not every day you have to invite your worst enemy over to speak of peace between our two lands."

"Right," He walked over and sat next to her on his throne. "I just hope he doesn't try something. You know Bowser, he always have something up his sleeves."

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Peach assured him. "One way or another, Bowser will stop attacking the Kingdom. And once that over, we can finally focus on raising a family."

Mario smiled at that idea and took her hand. For a while now, the two had considered about having children. But with the constant attacks caused by the koopa king they thought it would be too dangerous to try for one. They wanted to raise their family at a time of peace, not war.

The door opened. The royal couple turned their heads to see their most loyal servant rushing towards them with news to bring them.

"Your Majesties," said Toad. "The Koopa King has arrived."

Mario tightened his hold on his wife hand, silently promising her he won't let her go. Peach responsed by placing her other hand on top of his, as if knowing he will always be there for her. With a deep sigh, Mario stood up from his throne with his wife by this side and started heading outside the throne room.

"Let's get this started then,"

...

**_XXXX_**

...

Bowser Koopa; King of the Koopas and the ruler of the Darklands

For years, he had been trying to capture the Mushroom Kingdom's princess and make her as well as her kingdom his to own. Now, he was in her castle – not to fight but to make peace with her and her new _husband_.

He sneered at the thought of her husband – or who he knew as his most hated enemy. That blasted red plumber was always there to step in and ruin his plans. Now he has taken his princess _and_ her kingdom.

He hated the plumber for that. Just the mere thought of making peace with him made him want to up chuck his lunch. Regardless he came to the castle anyways, because he was willing to compromise, as surprising as it may seem. He may never get the princess or her kingdom for that matter. But in exchange for peace, he could always ask for something else.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Ending Note:**

**This story is turning out to be harder than I first thought. Because of that and school, updates will be far apart from each other. However, once I finish my other story, _The Tale of Two Brothers_, new chapters will appear a bit sooner. **

**...**

**_Review Please :)_**

**_..._**


	3. The Treaty

...

**Author's Note:**

Sorry Short Chapter

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<br>The Treaty  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

"WHAT!? You cannot be serious?"

Bowser crossed his arms and smirked. It pleases him to see how worked up his long time foe was. "Oh, but I am serious, plumber-face; it's either that or I'll just keep coming like I always do."

"But why would you even ask for such a thing?" Peach asked softly.

Bowser turned to her. "Because, Princess... he has stolen something most dear to me. So to make it fair, I must have something most dear to him."

"Peach was never yours to begin with," Mario argued, anger written all over his face.

"Or yours for that matter." Bowser argued back. "She was fair game until you came along and sweep her off her feet. In a way, you took her from under me and I want something in return."

"This is insane; there is no way I'm agreeing to this."

"In that case, you won't be getting that peace you wanted so much. Have fun getting use to me and my monthly 'visits'."

"King Bowser, if you would please, allow us some time to consider you on your offer." asked a Toad Councilor.

Bowser placed his hand on his chin, thinking over this request. "Alright, I'll give you some time." He said. "But if I don't get an answer by today then the deal is off."

...

**_X~~~~~~~X_**

...

"There is no way I'm agreeing to this."

"Now hold on, your highness; let's be reasonable about this."

"There is nothing reasonable about this offer. I'm not accepting it."

"My Queen, please talk some sense into him."

"I don't know, Toadsworth; Mario does have a point."

"But this may be our only chance to finally bring peace to our land and restore it to its former glory."

"You do know this is Bowser we're talking about?" Mario reasoned. "The Koopa that is known for his tricks and lies"

"Still, he was willing to compromise; perhaps, not everything he does is a lie."

Mario snorted in disbelief and looked the other way. Peach sighed and turned to her long time councilors.

"Could you all please give us a few minutes to ourselves?"

The Councilors nodded. Each one stood up from their chairs and left the room for the royal couple to have some private time. Once they were gone, Toadsworth was the last one remaining.

"I know you two rather discuss this over yourselves," he said. "But I allow me to say this... I have been a steward for a long time now so I'm aware how difficult decisions may be. In all my years, I have learned that not everything will be fair or easy. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made...especially since the lives of many now rest on the choices you make now."

With that said, he bowed to them and left the room. Once gone, Peach turned to her husband who has yet made a response.

"Mario," she said softly.

Silence was her answer.

"Mario, please, look at me."

For a moment, he didn't reply. But then, he slowly turned his head towards her. She smiled sadly,

"Mario, I know it's hard," She explained softly. "But Toadsworth is right. Our job as rulers does come first."

Mario sighed.

"I know you're worry," she continued. "Trust me, I'm worried too. But we don't have any other options. We have to accept Bowser's offer."

Mario was silent. He didn't want to accept it, he really didn't. But he was king now. And as king, he must think what's best for his people, even if he had to give something up to retrieve it.

"How do we know we can trust him?" he finally said.

"We don't." She confessed. "But we can always set up obligations to ensure that he does."

Mario let out a deep sigh. "Fine, I'll accept his offer."

...

**_X~~~~~~~X_**

...

Mario stared blankly as he watched the large Koopa leave his domain, his large airship disappearing slowly over the horizon. He sighs, rethinking the decision he had to make. It was the hardest thing he had ever done as king so far...probably forever.

Queen Peach and Toadsworth approach from behind him. Peach took his hand and held it affectionately. Toadsworth came by his other side and pat him on the back.

"You did the right thing, Your Highness," he said. "Tomorrow, we'll begin writing the treaty down and soon peace will be restored to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yeah, I guess so." Gently, he took his hand away from Peach and started heading back inside.

"King Mario, where are you going?" Toadsworth asked him.

"To talk to my brother," Mario replied without looking back.

Peach and Toadsworth shared a quick glance. "Do you want me to come with you?" Peach asked.

"No, I think it's best if I see him alone."

Before anything else was said, the red King disappeared around the corner, leaving his Queen and their steward alone in the room.

"Do not fret, my Queen," said Toadsworth. "What's done is done; we only have the future to worry about now."

Peach kept her gaze on where Mario once was. "I hope so,"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Ending Note:**

**A guest commented that Mario as a king is sort of odd for them. I'm not going to lie, it feels sort of odd to me as well. It's even worse because I'm the one who have to write about it. Fortunately, the majority of this story doesn't focus on him and his new kingship.**

**...**

**Review :)**


	4. Broken Bonds

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<br>Broken Bonds  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

A small yet cozy house lay stationary in a small area just outside of Toad Town. This house was once own by the famous Mario Brothers. But since the red hero's marriage and crowning of king, he had resorted to the royal Mushroom castle. Now only his younger brother Luigi lives here, along with his ghostly canine companion, Spettro...

A gloved hand gently knocks on the house's front door. After about a minute later, the door opened, revealing the green plumber himself.

"Hey Luigi,"

The man in green blinked. "Mario? What are you doing here?"

The king in red rubbed the back of his head in a nervous sort of manner. "I just thought I'll come by and you know... check to see how you're doing." He replies.

"Oh, uhm... okay then,"

Luigi frowned. He was not quite sure why his brother chose now to come and see him when it was almost the end of the day. Mario took a moment to get a good look at his brother for the first time in a long while. He was still wearing the same old green shirt, blue overall, brown shoes, and green cap.

"Can I come in?"

Luigi blinked and realized that they were still outside. "Oh right, sorry... please, come in,"

Mario nodded and entered inside the house he used to call home. Not much as change since his crowning. Everything was still where he had left it. He stood in the middle of the living room while his brother closed the door behind him.

"Where's Spettro? He's usually the first one at the door."

"The professor needed him for some research. I'm going by later to pick him up." Luigi replies, "Do you want something? Some tea or any snacks?"

Mario shook his head. "No thanks, I won't be long any ways."

"Oh," Luigi said with a noticeable sadness in his voice.

They both went silent after that and soon things became awkward between them. For the first time in a long time, Luigi took a glance at his slightly older brother. He was no longer wearing his usual plumber suit. Now he was wearing much nicer clothes, one fit for a king, and a crown on top of his head.

"So," Mario started, trying to break the awkward silence. "How are things with you and Daisy?"

Luigi flinched and turned his gaze elsewhere. Mario had to mentally slap himself. He had forgotten the two had never gotten together.

"Still just friends," Luigi reply forcefully.

Life for the green plumber hasn't been as glamorous as it was for his older twin brother. For one thing, Princess Daisy, ruler of the Sarasaland and the woman he had loved for the longest time, had turned him down in favor for his taller rival, Waluigi. Since the rejection, the green hero had become depress, separating himself from his friends and family, especially Mario. The red king hasn't been doing much to help his discourage younger brother. He's been too busy dealing with royal affairs to even check in on him.

Awkward silence broke between the two brothers again. Over the past few years, the relationship between the two brothers had started to dwindle. Their once tight bond had slowly but steady began to loosen as Mario's popularity grew and his did not. The biggest strain happened when Mario and Peach finally got together. And since his crowning of King, the two rarely see each other anymore.

"So," Luigi started desperately trying to change topic. "How are things at the castle?"

"Things are great." Mario reply. "I actually just came from the meeting with Bowser."

"Oh? And how did it go?" Luigi asked curiously.

Everyone in town knew about the meeting between the Mushroom Rulers and the Koopa King. It was an attempt to bring back the peace that was stolen the day Bowser first invaded the Kingdom and try to kidnap the princess now queen. Mario took a seat on the chair.

"Truth, it all went better than I thought it would have gone."

"That's good, right?"

Luigi sat down on the couch. He was surprise to hear that the Koopa king was actually very cooperative. Usually, Bowser won't do anything for others unless he gets something in return. And even after he gets what he wants, he still tends to go back on his word.

"So does that mean Bowser will finally stop attacking?"

"Not exactly," Mario frowned. "He said he will stop... under one condition,"

Luigi frowned. "What is it?"

"Someone dear to me has to resign over to his side."

"What?!" Luigi stood up from his seat, shock written all over his face. "Mario, you can't do that. After all these years, you just can't give up like that."

"I know that, Luigi. But I have no choice. I had to accept his offer."

"Do you even remember all the times Bowser cheated and lied just to get what he wants? What makes this any different?"

"I don't know, but the opportunity is too great. This may be our only chance to bring peace to the kingdom whether Bowser means it or not."

Luigi sighed and sat back down on the couch. Silence run between the two brothers again, the air was thick with tension. After several minutes, Luigi looked up at his brother and asked softly,

"So... who's it going to be?"

There were a lot of people Mario considered dear to him, he could have chosen anyone of them. Mario let out a deep sigh but did not answer. Luigi grew more concern at his brother's silence.

"Mario, I must know... who did you agreed to give up?"

More silence was his answer. The tension between them was really starting to bother Luigi.

"Is it Toad?" He guessed.

This is time he did get an answer. Mario shook his head, clearly stating that Toad was safe.

"Yoshi?" He guesses again.

Another head shake; no, Yoshi was safe. His next guess bought a quiver in his voice.

"Peach? Mario, don't tell me you actually gave up Peach?"

After years of saving the pink princess and falling in love with her in the process, it was hard to believe if Mario was ever willing to give her up. But another, harder shake of the man in red's head prove to him that he was not.

"No, it's not Peach," Mario spoke finally.

Luigi sighed in relief but he was nervous to hear which friend Mario had willingly gave up. After all, that friend was most likely dear to him too.

"Mario, please, tells me...who did you agreed to give up to Bowser?"

After what feels like forever, Mario finally looked up to him with sad blue eyes and gave him the dreaded answer.

"You...I agreed to give up you."

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Ending Note:**

**Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day **

**...**

**Review :)**


	5. Doing What's Best

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<br>Doing What's Best  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Mario didn't look; he just couldn't. If he did, then he'll have to stare at the shock and disbelief expression on his brother's face. That was something he couldn't bear to see. After an endless silence, one of them finally spoke.

"...What...?"

Surprisingly, it was Luigi who was the first to speak. He talked so softly, so quietly, Mario almost didn't hear him. He casted his head down in sadden.

"I'm sorry, Luigi," He said "Really I am."

"...You're giving me away?"

Mario sighed. He knew this was going to happen, which is why he came to see him alone. He moved forward to kneel in front his younger brother.

"Please understand, Luigi, but I had to do this."

"But... but..."

Luigi was having trouble forming the words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own brother was actually giving him up...to the Koopa King no least.

"...Why me?" he finally said.

"Bowser," Mario answered directly. "He asked for you specifically." He turn his gaze away from him. "He said I stolen someone dear to him. And the only way to make it fair was to give him someone dear to me."

"But...Peach wasn't his."

"I said that. But you know how stubborn he is...Anyways, he promised to leave the Kingdom alone in peace if you resign to his side."

"And you believe him!" Luigi shouted, tears running down his cheeks.

"Of course I didn't!" Mario looked up again. "I don't believe anything that comes out of that Koopa's mouth."

"Then why did you agree to it?!" He shot up causing Mario to fall back in his chair slightly.

"Because," Mario said softly, standing up. "The offer was too good to pass up,"

"But I'm your brother, Mario."

"I know that; and so those Bowser...which was why he asked for you in the first place,"

"So you're saying you would have been better off without me,"

"Of course not; I'm just saying that because he is aware of our relation he knows who to go after. And since Peach is out of the picture, you're the next best thing."

Luigi scoffed and turned away from his brother. Regardless of his brother's reasons, he was greatly upset to hear for him to be traded off like that. Didn't their bond mean anything to him?

"I'm not going,"

Mario sighed, "Luigi, you have to go. If you don't go then the Mushroom Kingdom will be at constant war with the Koopa Klan. Do you really want that to happen?"

"...I don't know, maybe."

Mario scowled. Now Luigi was talking selfish. He wasn't going to risk the lives of thousands just because his brother didn't want to do something.

"Luigi,"

He flinched when he heard his name being called in that tone. Slowly, he took a glance behind him. Mario's stance was straight, his head was held high, and his eyes were glazing. Luigi grew afraid, knowing he had just displeased his brother.

"Not only am I your older brother, but I am also your king. And as you're king, I am ordering you to resign to Bowser's side whether you like it or not."

His voice was so firm and full of authority that it demanded him to listen and do what he was told without question. Luigi put his lips together and turn away. Silently he nodded in cooperation.

"Alright then," Mario said, in a softer but still firm tone. "Tomorrow, we're going to start on making the treaty. And once it's sign and done, it'll be effective by the following day. During that time, I suggest you decide on what you can carry."

Luigi nodded again slightly, not daring to look at his brother. Satisfied, Mario turn to leave. He opened the door and pause to look at his brother once more. He still had his back towards him but Mario could tell he was greatly upset. He sighed,

"I truly am sorry, Luigi," he said, "But things are different from what they use to be. I'm king now and as king I have to think for what's best for my people...and this is what's best for them."

Luigi didn't say anything but Mario knew he was listening. Without another word, he exited the house and closed the door behind him. Luigi just stood there, alone in his little house. He sighed deeply and let his arms fall heavily on his side as he sluggishly made his way upstairs.

Once he got to his room, he let the door close on its own as he free fall onto his bed. Soft sounds of weeping filled the air as Luigi began to shed tears into his pillow. The stream of tears continue to fall all throughout the days and nights until his time of depart came a week later.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Today was perfect. The sun has risen and hung itself over in the air, with several puffy white clouds slowly passing by. The temperature was comfortably warm and the sky was a brilliant set of blue. Unfortunately, this perfect day was the worse day for one man... for it was the day he was force to leave his home.

Luigi stood in front of the Mushroom Castle with two suitcases pack and ready beside him. Standing behind him was his brother, the Queen, and all his friends. All of them had a sad, teary expression on their face for they had just finished saying their good-byes to him.

The sound of an airship draw their attention. Everyone look up in the air to see the Koopa Cruiser coming towards them in the distance. Before long it reached the castle and landed in the open space in front of it. The aircraft continued to run even as the Koopa King stepped down to exit.

"Okay, let's go, Green 'Stash, I haven't got all day."

Luigi swallowed hard. He bended down and grabbed hold of his suitcases. Slowly, he moved to broad onto the Koopa's cruiser. Although his face looked very tired and teary from the unstop crying, he kept his expression as stony as he could make it. Halfway through, he took a glance over his shoulder to have a look at his friends and family one last time.

First one he saw was Yoshi, next came Toad, Toadette, and a few others. After them, come the Professor with his Polterpup, Spettro by his side. He didn't want his ghostly friend to come along with him so he entrusted the old professor to take care of it for now on.

Once he finished looking over the rest of his friends, he turned over to his family. Mario looked overall sad and Peach looked ready to cry again. Toadsworth looked sad as well, but not nearly as sad as Mario.

A push told him to move fast and cause him to shiver slightly in fear. Mario told him Bowser wasn't allowed to place serious harm on him under the rules of the treaty. But that didn't stop him from being afraid for his life.

Once he was on the cruiser, Bowser entered after him and soon they were taking flight. From a small window, he looked over the Mushroom Kingdom one last time. His friends, his family, his home, he was leaving it all behind...for something worse.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Ending Note:**

**All chapters will vary. However, they will be _at least_ 1000 words long.**

...

**Review :)**


	6. Wedlock

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<br>Wedlock  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

It took Luigi an hour before he was able to tear his gaze away from the window. By then, the Mushroom Castle had long disappeared in the distance and now they were heading towards Bowser's Keep. He sighed heavily and turned back to the ship. No one pay mind to him, not even Bowser. They just kept on doing their own thing. He turned his attention back on the window. He didn't want to get in trouble on his first day, so he was just going to stay put and do nothing until they reach the castle.

After about another hour, he started to wonder what was taking so long. Bowser's castle wasn't that far from the Mushroom Castle by air. In fact, they should have been there already. But he didn't complain to anyone about it. To him, the longer it takes the better.

It took him another twenty minutes to realize they weren't heading towards Bowser's Keep. The landscape was still sunny compare to the constant darkness of the Darklands. When another hour had passed, they finally reach their destination and landed there. Luigi looked out the window to see a large wedding chapel sitting just a short distance away from them. The sound of loud footsteps drew his attention and he turned to see Bowser approaching him.

"You got a tuxedo in that suit case of yours?" The Koopa King asked him. Luigi simply nodded. "Well, put it on; you're going to need it."

The door to the Koopa Cruiser opened and Bowser was the first to exit. He was wearing a black wedding suit with the tie and everything, just with no pants.

"Hurry up, plumber; we're not going to wait for you."

Luigi came into view a few minutes later. He had his best suit on complete with a dark green tie. He exits the Cruiser cautiously and stood in front of Bowser.

"Good, you're dress. Now we could get this wedding started."

Luigi tilted his head. Curious, he asked the question, "Who's getting married?"

Bowser turned to him and smirked, sending shivers down Luigi's spine. Of course, what he said next did more than just that.

"You are genius"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"My friends, we have gathered here today to witness the union between this man and this Koopa."

Luigi was completely terrified.

Right now, he was position in front of the wedding podium with his 'bride' standing across from him. Beside him were the Koopalings, Ludwig, Roy and Morton, dress in their finest suit and representing themselves as his grooms men.

Sitting on the front bench on the bride's side, were the rest of the Koopalings and Bowser Junior. The bridesmaids consist of a Pom-Pom with shiny black hair, two female Koopa Troopas and a female Goomba. Luigi swallowed nervously and look back at his 'bride'.

Wendy O. Koopa, Bowser's only daughter and his soon-to-be wife.

The Koopa princess has grown taller over these last few years, but other than that she looked relatively the same. She did not look happy, especially on her 'big' day. Of course, you won't be happy too if your father was forcing you marry one of his most hated enemies just to enforce his loyalty to him. She was furious with her father for making her do this, but she managed to keep herself calm enough for the wedding process. Even so, that didn't stop her from glaring at her soon-to-be husband with a look of hatred in her bright blue eyes.

"Do you, Luigi, take Wendy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The marriage officiator had asked. He was a Koopa, a very old Koopa with bushy eyebrows and everything; one Bowser had hired personally.

"Will you love and comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her until the day your game ends?"

Luigi was shaking in his boots. He didn't want to marry Wendy; he didn't love her. The only one he truly loved was Daisy because his heart belonged to her. He wanted to escape, run as far away from here as possible but he couldn't. The whole room was full of Koopas, Goombas, and the sorts just ready to stop him the moment he even tries. Not only that, Bowser had threatened to break off the treaty if he had attempted to do such a thing.

"I-I-I-I-I-I" He struggled to say but the words weren't coming out.

"Say it," Bowser growled.

He was standing behind Wendy so he could ensure the green blumber said what needed to be said. He had arranged this wedding between him and his daughter to enforce the green hero's loyalty onto him and him alone.

During the process of the treaty, Mario had made it very clear on what he was or was not allowed with his brother once he was in his custody. Within the treaty, he gained him some rights and freedom to keep him safe from his wrath. But what the red pest failed to look at was the contents of marriage.

If Greenie were to marry someone of his Klan, then he will have to follow **his **rules, not some stupid treaty. Any rights and freedom he had will be taken away and can only be place by the king that was him. He'll have complete control over the green plumber and if he ever tries to return back to the Mushroom Kingdom without his approval, he'll be labeled as a traitor, put in jail for treason, and the war between the two Kingdoms will start all over again.

"Say it or else," Bowser hissed, just loud enough for him and possibly Wendy to hear.

Luigi swallowed hard and adjusted his collar. He had to say it, he was entitled to. "I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-d-d-d-o-o-o,"

There, he had said it. At this moment, he was a married man, in an unwanted marriage. He bowed his head in shame. Now, he could never be will Daisy, his one and only love.

"Ahem," the minister cleared his throat and turns his attention to the Koopa bride.

"Do you, Wendy, take Luigi to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him until the day your game ends?"

"I do," Wendy had said that with a mix of hate and anger. Regardless, the minister paid no mind to it.

"You may exchange the rings."

"I have them."

A Goomba come up with a pillow on top of his head where a pair of golden rings lay comfortable on. Wordlessly, the bride and groom took one and slid them in each other hands. The kings were enchanted so they could magically adjust themselves to their wearer's finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Wendy looked disgusted at the thought, but she did it anyways. She leaned forward and pressed her lips together with the plumber's for a quick peck. Their first kiss and it was a real disappointment. Neither of them even tried to make it better, to give it some hope; it was dull, lifeless, and unloved...just like their marriage was going to be.

After that, everyone applaud to them but their good wishes were all an empty void.

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**...**

**Review :)**


	7. End of the Day

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<br>End of the Day  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

They didn't have a wedding reception. Soon after the ceremony, they loaded up the wedding cake Chef Torte made into the Koopa Cruiser and began their way back to the Darklands. The newlyweds sat together in a seat made for two; however, no words were exchange between them. Wendy had her gaze on the window beside her while Luigi had his gaze on the floor.

For the whole three hour and a forty five minute flight ride home, either of them moved or said a word until they finally reach the castle. The sun had already set and nighttime was already on them. Wendy stood up and went straight for the exit while Luigi stayed behind to grab his suit cases. He stepped out of the Cruiser and into garage where Bowser usually keeps all his vehicles and airships.

After exiting the garage, Luigi stood in the middle of the hall, unsure where he had to go or where he had to stay. Before long, Bowser appears before him and told him what he basically need to know.

"Alright plumber, listen up and listen good," he said to him. "You're in my house so don't think for a minute that everything's going to be fun and dainty because it's not. Now that you're married to someone of my Klan, you're no longer under the protection of the treaty. As king, only I can dissolve this marriage so don't you think for one second that your brother can help you out of this because the true is...he can't; you belong to me and me alone, so you'll have to follow every single order I give you, no matter what. You got that?"

Luigi nodded fearfully, distress with what Bowser just told him. He no longer had his rights or anything to protect him from the Koopa King's wrath. He was property to Bowser now...a slave he could do whatever he please to do with.

"Good." He said. "Your new room will be with Wendy. Tomorrow will be the start of your training."

He turned around and started walking down the hall. "I suggest you get some sleep, little plumber 'cause you're going to need it."

...

_**X~~~~~~~~~~~X**_

...

Luigi wondered around the castle for a good hour before Kammy Koopa was nice enough to lead him to where Wendy's room was. She knocked on the door several times before the pink koopa made the effort to answer.

"What?" she said. Her eyes were on Kammy before sliding over to Luigi. "What's he going here?"

"He is to be staying with you, mistress." Kammy said.

Wendy narrowed her eyes. "Says who?"

"Says your father,"

Wendy growled but didn't argue further. She turned and left, leaving the door open for whomever to come in. Kammy gestured Luigi inside and closed the door behind him, bidding him with a small 'good night' as she did so. Luigi continue to stand by the door as he watched Wendy fume around. Her room was three times bigger than his, with a king size bed, a private bathroom, and a huge walk-in closet.

After she disappeared inside say closet, Luigi develop the courage to step in further. He paused when he nearly stepped on her wedding dress, disregarded on the floor. He carefully stepped over it and made his way to the bed. He placed his suitcase down and sat on the bed with a tired sigh. The bed was really soft and looked comfortable enough for a good night's sleep, something he was in desperate need of right now.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Luigi jumped and turned around to the closet. Wendy stood there, wearing a small pink and purple night gown. Her eyes were narrowed in anger and her arms were cross in disapproval.

"Uhm, g-getting ready for bed," Luigi replies meekly.

Wendy sneered. "Not with me you're not. Just because we're married doesn't mean we have to share the same bed. Now get off!"

Luigi jumped off the bed like it had caught on fire. He stepped away from it until he stood in the middle of the room. Wendy sighed in frustration and pull out some things out from the closet.

"Here,"

Luigi look up just in time to see a pillow getting thrown at him. He caught it mid-air but was unaware of the blanket that came after. It hit him gently and fell on the floor half opened.

"Find some place to sleep and stay there," she ordered. "You could use my bathroom but you can't sure any of my shampoos, got it?"

He nodded quickly. Satisfied, Wendy walked over to her bed hoping to get some rest. The day had been long and miserable; right now, she wanted to sleep her problems away before she had to face them again by tomorrow.

Luigi remain standing in his spot as he watched Wendy get ready for bed. Once she was settled in, she turn off all the lights, not caring if Luigi need them or not. The green plumber let out a small sigh as he gathered his things and tried to find his way around in the dark.

Once in the bathroom, he changed from his black suit into his pajamas, and brushed his teeth. After that, he exited the bathroom and look for a place to sleep. He found a fuzzy mat on the floor and moved it over to a spot with some open room. It was a poor substitute for a bed, but he wasn't going to complain. He fluffed up his pillow and placed it under his head. He grabbed his blanket and covered his body from the cold as he tried to get as comfortable as he can get.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling above him. His first day living with Bowser and things had already gone downhill. He couldn't go home, he was stuck in a marriage he didn't want, and he was basically someone else's property. And to make matters worse, he has yet to experience Bowser's form of training which he starts tomorrow.

He sighed once more and rolled over to his side. He might as well try to get some sleep for the new day. He had a feeling Bowser won't be going easy on him for anything.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Review Please :)**


	8. Training Begins

...

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the short chapters. Beginnings were never my strong suit nor are endings.

This one's longer than the last, 2000 words more or less. I hope you enjoy it.

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<br>Training Begins  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Darkness pervaded across the land. The sky was filled with dark thunder clouds and the strong winds. No light penetrates from the black clouds, except for the flashes of lightning that appears every so often. It was a few minutes passed six and the sun has started to rise over the land. It was hard to tell in the Dark Lands, since sunlight doesn't shine as often through those deep dark clouds.

Luigi woke up from his less-than-restful sleep to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He yawned and sat up achingly. He rubbed his tired eyes when a pillow suddenly hit him.

"Get the door," Wendy said, tired and annoyed by the knocking on her door.

Luigi moaned slightly and stood up from his bed on the floor. He stretched his tired muscles as he walked over to open the door. When he did, he saw Kamek standing before him, already dress for the day.

"Rise and shine, plumber; it's almost time for your training." greeted the Magikoopa. "His Majesty sent me to retrieve you, so get dress so we can get moving."

Luigi sighed. "Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Kamek nodded and waited outside the room as the plumber got ready for the day. In about ten minutes or so, Luigi stepped out of the room, washed up and dressed in his usual plumber outfit. He closed the door behind him and followed the magikoopa through the castle's dark halls.

Throughout the walk, neither of them said a word as they headed toward where they needed to go. Within minutes, they reach their destination – the dining room. Luigi frowned and look over to the magikoopa.

"Can't start your first day of training on an empty stomach, can't you?" Kamek said without looking at him. "Don't want his Koopaness thinking you're weaker than you really are."

The magikoopa entered further, walking over to the seat on the dining room table that was prepared for him. "I suggest you hurry; his Impatientness doesn't like to wait."

Luigi swallowed and walked over to his seat on the table. He looked down at his plate – eggs, toast, and some juice. He took his fork and started eating. Once he was done, Kamek lead him to Bowser's private training grounds. The area was set up like an arena of some sort. Standing in the center was Bowser who was waiting impatiently for them.

"Finally, I was starting to think you went into hiding or something." He said.

Luigi stood in front of him and quickly grew nervous. He didn't know what kind of training the Koopa King had in stored for him, but he knew it was going to be hard and brutal.

"Ah man, we haven't even started and you're already shaking." Bowser complained.

It was true, he had started shaking, but he couldn't help it. He was always afraid when he went up against Bowser. Eventually, it does stop but that was when he had his brother by his side to ensure him that everything was going to be alright. Now, he had no one but himself to tell him that.

"Here,"

Luigi jumped at the sudden voice. He looked over to his side and saw Kamek offering him something. In his hand were black spiked wristbands, just like the ones Bowser and the Koopalings had on.

"Well? Don't just stand and stare, put them on." said Bowser annoyingly.

Luigi glance at him confused before taking the wristband from the magikoopa. He equipped them around his wrist and examined them. It felt strange to have these on.

"Call them a wedding gift," The Koopa King said. "You're a part of this Klan, so you have to wear those wristbands every day."

Luigi flinch when he said that and glance down at his new wristbands again. Every day he had to wear these – they were a constant reminder that he could never return home, not unless Bowser allowed him too. And the chance of that ever happening was one in a million.

A strong stomp on the ground broke Luigi out of his thoughts and caused him to fall back. He looked up to see Bowser towering over him, looking as intimidating as ever.

"Enough standing around," He said. "Your first day of training starts now!"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Luigi walked slowly has he drag his tired and beaten body through the castle hall. His first day of training and Bowser did not go easy on him. It was long and gruesome, more so than he thought. He was only allowed two breaks, each of which was only fifteen minutes long. They didn't stop until dinner time came rolling along and by that time, Luigi was already a sore limp on the ground.

The Koopa King was the first one to leave, but not before informing him that he'll be doing this again the next day. After that, he spent another thirty minutes just lying there, silently crying to himself.

Once the pain in his body dulled a bit, he slowly got back up and started his way back to Wendy's room. It took a while but he finally made it. He let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door and entered, only to be greeted by his Koopa wife.

"Oh you're still alive? I could have sworn Bowser killed you by now."

Wendy was sitting on her bed with what looks like a magazine in her hands. Luigi grunted slightly and closed the door behind him.

"No, he just wants me to suffer first. Then he'll kills me,"

Wendy snorted and looked up from her magazine to face him. "Wow, you look like crap,"

He shrugged. "Yeah well, I feel like crap right now," he mumbled.

Luigi sluggishly walked over to his mat/bed and nearly fall into it. He sighed tiredly and started taking off his shoes.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet," Wendy said. "Dinner's coming up and Bowser suspects you to be there."

"Ooh, do I have to?" Luigi whined; he was so tired and achy – all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

Wendy scowled at his childish behavior. "Don't you whine to me; if it was my choice, you'll be eating dinner in the dungeon for all I care. The last thing I want is to be seen with you, much less married to you. Unfortunately, you're part of the Klan now, and that means eating at the table with the rest of us."

Luigi sighed, defeated. "Alright fine,"

He stood up from the floor and walked over to the bathroom to wash up. Wendy snorted and return to her magazine. After twenty minutes of showering and redressing, the unusual couple made their way to the dining area.

"Well, well, if it isn't the newly-weds," Ludwig smirked.

The blue hair koopa was leaning against the wall casually when he spots the two approaching him. Wendy growled at his little tease and walked right pass him.

"Shut up, Ludwig."

Ludwig stood up from the wall and started following after her towards the dining room. "Aw what's the matter? Marriage life not turning out the way you wanted it."

Wendy turned and glared heatedly at the older koopa. "Can it, Ludwig, or I'll can it for you."

Ludwig raised his hands in a defense matter. "Okay, okay, gesh..." He turned to Luigi and smirked. "Seriously Luigi, you're just going to stand there and let your _wife_ do all the talking?"

"That's it!"

Wendy jumped him which he dodged. Ludwig laughed as he ran across the halls with Wendy chasing after him. Luigi frowned and followed after them. By the time he got to the table, Kamek had already separated the two and were already in their seats.

Sitting next to Ludwig was a female yellow koopa Luigi has yet to meet. She was one of Bowser's species with similar feminine appearance to Wendy. She had tan, yellow skin complexion like the rest of them with her head also being this color. She was about a head taller than Wendy, with blond hair tied in a high pony tail. Her face was feline-shaped with hazel eyes, a flat nose and slightly curved red lips. She wore small silver bracelets around her wrists and a silver necklace around her neck.

Luigi sat in the same seat he sat in this morning which just so happens to be right next to Wendy's. Once everyone else arrived at the table, dinner started soon after.

Overall, dinner went relatively alright. Luigi ate in silence as he listened to everyone else talked about their day. During that time, he learned the koopa sitting next to Ludwig was actually his new wife, Kanary. He wasn't sure how long they had been married, but it had to be for some time.

The only annoying part about dinner was Bowser Junior. The young heir kept constantly throwing food at him. He asked him to stop but the young heir just kept on doing whatever he pleases. It wasn't until he missed and accidently hit Wendy that the youngest koopa finally stopped. The pink koopa's temper was something no one wanted to mess with. And since they got married, rarely anyone wanted to mess with her anymore much to his relief.

After dinner, everyone was free to do their own things and that included Luigi. The green plumber thought about going to bed, but then decided against it. Wendy was still awake and the last thing he wanted is to get into something with her. Plus this was the only free time he got to himself so he had to cherish every moment of it.

He thought about taking a walk around the castle. Of course, he had explored the castle before but those were times when he and his brother had to save the princess. He never really stopped to take in any details. But with the castle so dark and scary-looking, it was kind of hard to enjoy it.

Eventually he found a small, quiet balcony. It was the perfect place for him to hang around until it was time to turn in. He placed his hands on the balcony wall and look out into the opening. Everything was dark and gloomy and filled with lava, just like it always been in the Darklands.

He sighed and started thinking about home. What were the others doing now? Were they thinking about him like he was thinking about them? And Mario, how was he doing? Probably worrying himself sick over his wellbeing...He sure would be mad once he found out what Bowser made him do. He'll probably storm the castle himself, demanding that he'll be release regarding if it will lead to war.

_Or not..._

Luigi shook his head, clearing his mind of any doubt. Of course, Mario will save him...he always do. He will never leave him behind, they were brothers after all. Sure, he may have agreed to give him up but it wasn't his fault. Bowser tricked him. And once he got this whole thing figure out, he'll immediately come for him and get him out of there.

That thought bought him some reassurance. He just have to hold out long enough until his brother comes. Then he will return home where he belongs.

Unbeknownst to our green hero, a certain Magikoopa was watching him as he gaze into the open. Kamek stood behind the balcony door frame, silently watching the plumber in a thoughtful stare. Without alerting him, he left Luigi to himself as he disappeared down the darkness of the hall.

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

**Review :)**


	9. The Hard Truth

...

**Author's Note:**

To answer a reviewer's question, Luigi does know how to fight. Bowser's just training him to make him stronger. I'm not going to give much away but I am going to say that they have plans for him. What kind? Well, read on and find out.

...

**_Enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<br>The Hard Truth  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

After five whole weeks of living in the Darklands, Luigi had already fallen in a pretty simple routine. Every morning around 6 or 7 he presumed, Kamek will come by to wake him up and have breakfast. After breakfast, came training which, in his opinion, was the Koopa King's way of pay back for all the times he was beaten by him and his older brother.

Training will carry on until lunch. That was his first break. During that time, he would rest while taking in any food and water given to him. After his 15 minutes were up, they resumed with training.

He was given one more break between 2 and 3 pm before training ended completely for the day around 5 pm which was dinner time. Once dinner was over, he would spend about a few hours to himself before turning in for the night to start the same thing over the next day.

It was quite bore some and Luigi was always left feeling battered and bruise by the time he goes to bed. But it kept him busy and out of trouble. And it certainly helps him avoid any unwanted contact with Wendy, who showed little to no interest in him whatsoever.

Every day he thinks about his friends and family. Sometimes he'll think of ways on how he could win Daisy back. Of course all this won't happen, until Mario saves him which will be soon.

He still believes that his brother will come for him. It was the only thing that kept him going. It was the small glimmer of hope that kept him alive in this castle of hell.

But each day that passes by with no signs of rescue coming whatsoever, his hope diminish ever so slightly and the very small seed of doubt buried inside him grows just a little bit bigger.

He tries not to think about it and always focus on the hope he held for his brother. For the most part, it worked. But deep inside, he knew it was always there, getting stronger as the time passes by.

...

**_X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X_**

...

Luigi stretched his limps as he made his way back to his room. His body was sore and tired…too tired from all the training he's been doing. He was lacking more so than usual. Bowser had noticed but did nothing except push him harder which didn't really help.

Sleeping on the floor had been relatively uncomfortable and didn't nothing to ease his aching body. However, Wendy had made it very clear she didn't want him on the same bed as her and he really didn't want to upset her any more than she already is.

Once he got back to his room, he opened the door and entered. Wendy was there of course, reading a magazine or a small article. Upon hearing the door open, she glance up from what she was reading and greeted him like she always does.

"You back already? Bowser should have kept you longer."

Luigi sighed and walked over to his bed mat on the floor. "If I had stayed any longer, I might have dropped dead." He replies to her.

"You should have," she said. "Then we would have been out of this marriage already."

"That can't happen. It will break the treaty and Mario will be furious."

Wendy scoffed. "You really think your brother will care if you die or not?"

Luigi frowned. "What do you mean? Of course, he'll care – he always cares about me."

"If that's true, then why did he give you up so easily?"

"Because he's king now and he needed to do what was best for his people,"

Wendy snorted in disbelief. "Oh please, his _people_; if he really cared about you, he wouldn't have include you in the treaty in the first place."

"But it wasn't his idea, it was Bowser's"

"Even so, he didn't put up much of a fight to stop it, now did he?"

"Not at the time, but I'm sure he's working on something to get me back."

Luigi was confident that his brother was going to save him. They always had each other's back, no matter what. Wendy, however, seem to think otherwise.

"Yeah, right," She tossed her reading material aside and stood up from her bed. "Just face it plumber, he doesn't care about you nor does the kingdom. All they really cared about is themselves and that pink princess of theirs."

"That is not true." Luigi argued

He didn't want to believe the koopa's and her harsh words. There were just lies –all of them. She was just trying to make him feel bad and crush whatever hope he had in him. But no matter how many times he told himself that, something keeps tell him differently.

"Isn't it?" Wendy continued, approaching the plumber. "It's been over a month already and there is still no sign of your brother coming to save you."

"Maybe because…"

"Because of what," She interrupted. "Uhm? Tell me, _Luigi,_" She hissed his name. "What could your brother be possibly doing to take him this long?"

Luigi opened his mouth to say something – anything that would defend his brother and the reason for his delay….

No words came out.

"Can't think of anything, can't you?" said Wendy "Well, I got a few… Maybe he's too busy still celebrating the day he finally brought peace to the kingdom… maybe he's too busy getting another statue in his honor… maybe he's too busy trying to decide which week – no, which month they should spend dedicating to him and all the times he saved the entire the kingdom all by his lonesome self… maybe he's too busy fucking with that pink slut everyone love so much to even think about you and all the things Bowser could have done now that you serve under him."

Wendy turned away; too angry to even look at him. It was his fault her life was ruin. His and that no good red brother of his… Since the day he had become king, everything had been different and now she had to suffer for it.

"Face it, plumber; they never cared about you. In their eyes, you're just the weak, pathetic version of someone better and they just gave you up at the first offer presented in front of them. And to Bowser, you're just a pawn he tried to use in an attempt to get back at his enemy – which didn't even work."

Her monologue was met with silence. Wendy took several deep breaths, trying to hold down the angry that have been building for the last month. With a frustrated breath, she turned back to the plumber only to see the result of what her lecture caused.

Luigi was completely crushed. Any hope he had left within him was extinguished simply by her harsh words. His blue eyes just shining a few moments prior, had now dimmed and were on the verge of forming tears. Wendy scoffs,

"What you're going to cry now?" She said cruelly. "Well go do that somewhere else. I don't want to hear all that sniffling."

Luigi didn't say anything as he turned and left the room. Wendy watched him blankly until she saw the door shut behind him. She shrugged and turned back to what she was doing before, not feeling sorry at all.

About an hour later, dinner had started however Luigi was nowhere to be seen. Wendy was asked on his whereabouts, but she replies indifferently that she didn't know nor care.

A search party was ordered and it wasn't until a few hours later, the plumber was found oddly enough in the dungeon. Judging from his puffy red eyes and the tear strains on his cheek, it was clear for them to say the green man had been crying for hours. Why, they had no idea…

A short lecture from Bowser was given to him and the promise of a few hours extra training for the next week as punishment. However, Luigi didn't respond to that. He simply took his punishment and allowed himself get drag back to his room with Wendy.

The pink koopa only spar him a glance as he walked towards his bed mat and pull the covers over his body. She shrugged and went to bed herself, never once thinking now much her words had affected him.

For the next few weeks, Luigi was dead to the world around him. His movements were almost automatic and he didn't say anything unless spoken to. Everyone notice his strange behavior but say nothing about it. It wasn't until this one time at dinner, that Kammy decided to speak up after the green hated man excuse himself from eating.

"Wendy, did you say anything to him that might have caused this behavior?" she asked.

Wendy replies nonchalantly, "I didn't say anything but the truth; no one's coming to save him because no one cares about him."

Roy snorted, "Well, if you put it that way no wonder the plumber's been moping around a lot."

Wendy didn't say anything to that. She knew she had been hard on the plumber and frankly she didn't care. Someone had to tell him the truth and she was just the koopa to do that. There was no point on living through life with false hope – or any kind of hope for that matter. No one was coming for him; he was just as screwed as she was. From here on, both their lives were going to be miserable and there was nothing that could change that.

...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>...<strong>**

****Ending Note:****

**This was a hard chapter to write but it had to be done.**

**.****..**

**Review :D**


End file.
